Consumers in today's world have multiple infrared (“IR”) enabled appliances both at their homes and offices, such as air conditioners, television sets, multimedia systems, stereo systems, window curtains, fireplaces, etc. These appliances can normally be remotely controlled by an IR remote control provided with the appliance by the manufacturer. These IR remote controls relay user commands to the appliances for appropriate actions.